supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander (A Sacrilegious Life)
Alexander (human birth 1947; demonized 1964) is a Crossroad Demon. He fought in the apocalypse and was made High-Warrior of Hell for his efforts. He was later made King of the Crossroads after Crowley became King of Hell, and finally King of Hell when Crowley died. Shortly thereafter the Prince of Hell Asmodeus took over effectively as overall Ruler of Hell; Alexander was allowed to live and govern the day-to-day affairs of hell while Asmodeus focused on locating Lucifer's son Jack. After the final Prince of Hell's death, Alexander re-assumed his position as Hell's overall Ruler. Personality As a demon, Alexander has a somewhat unique code of conduct among his kind. Alex neither lies nor bends the truth when making a deal and makes every part of the contract clear to the human he is making it with, viewing falsehoods or misdirection as beneath him. Unlike the vast majority of demons, a few members of his human family are still alive and he does, on occasion, contact them. They are the only people he truly cares for and Alexander has kept their existence a secret to everyone except Crowley, who Alexander originally made his deal with\. The politics and ruler of Hell do not matter to Alexander, and when Abbadon and Crowley were fighting over who would be the King/Queen of Hell he refused to get involved, telling Abbadon directly that so long as her rule did not interfere with his deal-making, they would get along well. He and Crowley had something akin to a brotherly relationship two respected one another prior to the Apocalypse, though they lost this closeness during and after the conflict and decided to leave the other alone when assuming their leadership roles. After becoming King of the Crossroads, Alexander overhauled the way deals were made and established certain rules that have extreme penalties if broken. When he fought in the Apocalypse, Alexander came to view it in a similar light as the pagan deities and Gabriel as just a massive conflict that boiled down to Michael and Lucifer throwing a hissy fit over God's love. He has no true loyalty to anything except what he calls "The Deal", a code of conduct he abides by that is against deal-breaking or going against one's word while also setting out to tell the truth to the fullest of his ability. Alexander is influential enough that Abaddon and Crowley realized that, during their civil war, he could sway a third of Hell's forces one way or the other, and after Hell's Civil War ended he had enough influence that exactly half of all demonkind was at his beck and call if required. When fighting angels during the Apocalypse, Alexander displayed a tendency to not take responsibility for his actions if they have negative consequences. He considered the entities of light partly responsible for the situation as while his father was making the deal he then had to counter with another, worse deal, Alexander viewed that the angels were merely sitting in heaven and watching without caring about his suffering. History Pre-Apocalypse Alexander is a very young demon, only having been twisted into one roughly 70 years ago via making a deal with a Crossroad demon, Crowley. According to himself, Alex made the deal after learning his father made another deal to save his son's life, agreeing to be dragged off to Hell six months later if his father's soul was spared. Despite his father's insistence, Alex refused to even try to prevent the deal from going through and Hellhounds were sent after him before his 17th birthday. He didn't put up any resistance while in Hell and broke fairly fast, quick enough that his body hadn't fully decayed by the time he went topside again. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Alexander possessed his own body. Alex quickly worked his way up the chains of Hell's hierarchy. He found that the demon who had tortured him was, in fact, Crowley. Despite this knowledge, the two got along well enough for two demons. Among demons, his deals were known to be straightforward with no confusing or unclear terms. He also never spoke a falsehood about demonic contracts and would explain in detail the pros and cons of them. This caught the attention of several crossroad demons who harassed him about such methods but Alexander justified it by saying they didn't need to lie or give humans the runaround, it was beneath them and unnecessary as people would take the deal even if they realized the gravity of what they would give up. He also pointed to his numbers which proved it. Becoming High-Warrior of Hell When the attempt to start the apocalypse came around Alexander fought on the front lines, directing the war after Lilith opened the final seal. He was filled with glee at being allowed to fight angels and killed dozens during the Apocalypse after acquiring an angel blade. Due to this he routinely met with Lucifer, who would dictate where the next battle was to be held. The fallen archangel eventually rewarded Alexander with the position of High-Warrior of Hell for his efforts. When it became clear to him that Lucifer would destroy all demonkind after he was done with Heaven and Earth, Alexander located Death's Scythe and gave it to Crowley, which eventually lead to the defeat and resealing of Lucifer in his Cage. Post Apocalypse Crowley gained the position of Ruler of Hell within a year of the Apocalypse's end, despite holding the power to fight him for that status Alexander decided to let his Deal-Maker assume it without a fight. He was eventually given the job of King of the Crossroads by the new Ruler of Hell, the position has been up in the air once Crowley became King of Hell. With his new position Alexander began to alter how Deals worked among demonkind; he also set up his base in Europe, where he contended with the Men of Letters and began a campaign to destroy them. When the Leviathan broke free from Purgatory, Alexander assisted Crowley primarily though non-direct means and stayed out of conflict with them. Hell's Civil War/Heaven's Fall Shortly after the Leviathan were rendered leaderless and slowly but surely mopped up, Abaddon, a demon long thought dead, arrived and began making moves to be Queen of Hell. Alexander was confronted by Abaddon, who tried swaying him to back her attempt at Hell's throne; despite her attempt and threats, Alexander brushed it off saying the Men-of-Letters in Europe was taking all his attention and so long as Abaddon didn't attempt to interfere with Deal-making they would get along fine. The Darkness Returns Lucifer's Rampage A few weeks after Darkness and God left Earth Lucifer began another reign of destruction, trying to breaking all his Father's toys, as he put it. It was around this time that Alexander's campaign against the British Men-of-Letters hit a crucial point, his slow march across their territories prompting them to send agents to America. Hearing of this development, Alexander redoubled his efforts in taking Europe from the Men-of-Letters while informing Crowley of the events. It was several weeks later that the British Men-Of-Letters were forced into a full retreat, and shortly afterward Alexander caught word of Crowley's death to seal Lucifer away in another world which was actualized by his son. Approached by some of the higher-up demons, Alexander was unanimously offered Kingship of Hell and ascended to the throne, establishing a more focused power-base in Europe. Invasion Front Another World Alexander's rule was almost immediately challenged by the final Prince of Hell, Asmodeus, making his appearance known and declaring he would be running Hell until they located Jack and brought Lucifer back from the other world. The Prince of Hell confronted Alexander, who not only prepared to surrender his status as Hell's King but also made his case for being allowed to continue running Hell's day to day affairs while Asmodeus made use of his talents and resources to locate Jack quickly. Additionally, Alexander made the case that Asmodeus simply killing him and taking over Hell could result in the more ambitious demons trying to take advantage of the upset, which might hinder Asmodeus in his goal of finding Jack. Finding his points agreeable, Asmodeus conceded the case and allowed Alexander to live and continue being "King of Hell" on paper. The Opportunity Powers & Abilities Alexander is a surprisingly powerful demon, especially for one so young. He is both King of the Crossroads and High-Warrior of Hell, granting him augmented capabilities and greater resistance to several demonic weaknesses. Among demonkind, he only fears the wrath of the White-Eyed Demons, Princes of Hell, and Cain. On the other hand, Alexander was willing to fight Abaddon, a Knight of Hell, and the Ruler of Hell, Crowley, despite them being somewhat stronger than him at the time. After Crowley's death, Alexander was made King of Hell and thus more powerful than before. With his new strength he considered challenging the last Prince of Hell, Asmodeus, but ultimately decided upon a diplomatic route. * Immortality - Alex has a potentially infinite lifespan as a demon. He is not subject to disease or age. His host body has only aged to roughly 30 years old due to his influence and stayed that way for over 40 years. * Supernatural Perception - Like all demons, Alex can perceive Ghosts, Reapers, other Demons, and even Angels without harm. Certain spells can render others invisible to him, and the power of those higher than him can allow them to render themselves invisible to his senses. * Super Strength - Being King of the Crossroads and High-Warrior of Hell, Alex has been granted incredible strength beyond black-eyed demons and Crossroad demons. He was willing to potentially face Abbadon in combat but admitted killing her was beyond his capabilities. Crowley was also unwilling to physically confront him despite being the King of Hell, though he claimed it was because doing so could destabilize Hell's infrastructure even further than it already was at that time. After Crowley's death, Alexander became King of Hell and was granted greater strength. * Nigh-Invulnerability - Alexander cannot be harmed or killed by conventional means, only certain magic spells, stronger entities, and incredibly powerful or specialized mystical weapons can kill him. * Super Senses - Alexander's senses are superior to most creature's. * Super Stamina - Alexander stated he can remain physically active infinitely. He does not need nourishment or sleep. * Possession - Like all demons, Alexander requires a human host, living or deceased, to manifest himself on Earth. He has always possessed his actual human body. * Teleportation - After becoming High-Warrior of Hell, Alexander could teleport himself and others over great distances with ease. He can teleport between Earth and Hell with no difficulty at all and can use this power while in combat to dodge and spring surprise attacks. * Apporting - Alexander routinely summons an actual paper contract for the humans he is making deals with to go over. He can also summon an angel blade that has been etched to him by demonic magic. He can also perform the reverse and send certain objects away from him in a burst of flames that do no damage, though this power cannot work on living beings. * Advanced Telekinesis - As a demon, Alexander can move objects and torture individuals with his mind. He routinely uses this power to punish demons under his command that have displeased him greatly and used this power to push a demon as powerful as Abbadon away from him. After becoming King of Hell, Alexander's skill and power with this ability increased. * Pyrokinesis - Alexander can create and manipulate fire of all kinds, excluding Holy Fire. * Reality Warping (by deals/in Hell) - As King of the Crossroads, and later King of Hell, Alexander is able to warp reality in the form of a deal to a greater extent than other crossroad demons and can even undo contracts made by other crossroad demons. * Resurrection (by deals) - Alexander has the power to resurrect the dead if a deal is made. He cannot resurrect those who have died in certain ways, or if they are placed in either The Empty or Purgatory. He is also unable to resurrect someone whose soul was placed in Limbo by the King of Hell, though after becoming King of Hell himself Alexander is now able to simply remove people from Limbo. * Invisibility - He is capable of rendering himself invisible to beings weaker than him. * Spell Casting/Mystical Knowledge - Having recognized the difficulties presented by Devil's Traps, Alexander learned certain magic spells to allow him to break such a trap by creating powerful localized tremors and leave without being noticed until it was too late by casting an illusion of his form. He has knowledge about a few forms of magic but primarily specializes in anti-anti demon magic, the magic that is used to counter spells that harm or affect demons negatively. At the same time, he learned of several angel-effecting spells. * Immunity - Alexander is resistant to the Demon Killing Knife due to being the High-Warrior of Hell, though it can badly injure him and he prefers to not deal with it. He can also resist salt and barge through it with great effort. He is also immune to demonic smiting from anyone other than Lilith or Cain. Asmodeus stated that if it came to it he could simply smite Alexander like any other demon. * Regeneration - The moment he possessed his decaying body it was restored to its prime. He has also healed the damage done to his body over the years with ease. * Sedation - Alexander is capable of rendering humans unconscious with either a tap on the forehead or a snap of his fingers. * Masterful Fighter - As evidenced by his ability to fight on the front lines of the Apocalypse and survive encounters with angels, Alexander is a highly skilled combatant. He is the only front-line soldier from the Apocalypse that still lives. * Capable Leader/Strategist/Tactician '''- Shown by his ability to slowly but surely take territory from the European Men-of-Letters, finally forcing them to retreat to America in less than a decade, Alexander is a capable leader, strategist, and tactician. With Crowley's death, Alexander was considered the only remaining viable choice for Hell's ruler until the reappearance of Asmodeus. * '''Expert Manipulator - In the span of two minutes Alexander was able to convince Asmodeus to let him live and effectively stay in his position as Hell's Ruler. Equipment * Written Demon Contract - Alex carries around a paper contract that is enchanted to respond to whatever deal is being made and constructing itself in written form for both parties to review. * Angel Blade - At some point during the apocalypse, Alexander got his hands on an angel's blade and has carried it ever since. It can kill a variety of beings, with only the strongest demons, angels, and monsters surviving it. * Witch Supplies/Hex Bags - Alexander generally carries a hex bag inside his chest cavity which he uses in event of entrapment or encountering a witch. Additionally, it assists him in creating sigils that allow Alexander to trap his fellow demons. Vulnerabilities Alexander is higher up in Hell's Hierarchy which affords him greater power and resistances, but even so, he has several weaknesses common to demons. Beings * Primordial entities: God, The Darkness, Death, and the Archangels can instantly destroy Alexander when at full strength with the snap of a finger or wave of a hand. * [[Angels|'Angels']]: While Alexander can resist normal angels he cannot kill them with his own strength and higher angels such as Seraphim, Grigori, and certain others can easily smite him. * Higher Demons: Knights of Hell, Princes of Hell, and White-Eyed Demons are more powerful than Alexander, despite him being the High-Warrior of Hell and King of the Crossroads, though he was willing to face Abaddon. While he wasn't Ruler of Hell himself they were always stronger than him, though Crowley was reluctant to initiate a conflict with him due to both his personal strength and influence in Hell. After becoming King of Hell Alexander was willing to contend with the last Prince of Hell Asmodeus but considered it ultimately futile. * [[Leviathan|'Leviathan']]: The first beasts can kill Alexander, though he would be able to somewhat resist a lower-tier Leviathan for a short time. His usage of magic could have allowed him to hold an advantage over certain Leviathan. * Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse: The horsemen can destroy Alexander. * Witches: Certain powerful witches can prove a genuine threat to Alexander, such as Rowena, though he can potentially deal with them. Objects/Weapons * Holy Water: Alexander can be burned by holy water. * Devil's Trap: Like almost every demon Alexander can be trapped by this sigil. He cannot escape it using his demonic powers. * The Colt: This gun can kill Alexander. * Angel Blades/Swords: Alexander can be killed by the weapons of Angels. * Archangel Blades: Stronger variants of the angel blade, these weapons can kill Alexander. * Demon-Killing Knife: Alexander can be badly wounded by this weapon, though it cannot outright kill him due to his status as the High-Warrior of Hell. * The First Blade: This weapon can kill Alexander when powered by the Mark of Cain. * Death's Scythe: This weapon can kill anything in existence except possibly God and The Darkness. * Hex bags/Magic: Alexander can be affected by hex bags and magic, with certain spells capable of harming, misdirecting, and potentially killing him. His own knowledge of magic can counter this weakness. * Exorcism: Alexander can be forced from his body with an exorcism and banished back to Hell for a certain amount of time until he is either freed by other demons or summoned. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Crossroad Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Alive